


Reunion

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Yamichi Madarame [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Possibly OOC, Reunions, Sparring, adding an oc makes people change, also im not good at writing Kenpachi, battles, but y'know, family stuff, her story is fun, new officers, squad eleven rituals, the OG character is Ikkaku's sister let me LIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Ikkaku doesn't remember exactly how long it's been, only that it's been too long.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku, Madarame Ikkaku & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yamichi Madarame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201001
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Request: also please i dont have any specifics but write about yamichi <333
> 
> love when my boyf requests me to write about my own OCs <3

The newest recruits from the academy where finally trickling in. Ikkaku wasn’t entirely pay attention to the new ones, since there wasn’t likely to be a large amount of new seated officers. He was really only here because the brawl was fun, the entire group of people going nearly all out. That was something that he never wanted to miss. 

Squad Four was prepared for the influx already. This was not a new thing. 

His eyes darted across the new recruits, the loud brash bunch that was going to be the next group of Squad Eleven reapers. He didn’t know why he still did this song and dance. It had been a few years since she had disappeared, and it was so unlikely he was going to see her again, even more unlikely she would even know what squad he was in. 

Yumichika knocked his elbow into Ikkaku’s and he sent a small smile towards the other, before focusing back into the group. 

He couldn’t see everyone from his position, but that was fine enough. He’d work his way through everyone who thought they could take his seat from him, easily enough. 

The same spiel that the Captain had said for years now, always the same nonsense, and Ikkaku yawned, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes drift across the group once more-

Purple

He paused, zeroing in on that color, something he so rarely saw now-a-days, standing up straighter. Yumichika sent him a look, following his eye line, then leaned over to him. 

“What’s up?” 

“I think it’s her.” 

Yumichika blinked, tilting his head in confusion for a moment, before it clicked, his eyes going wide. “You sure?” 

“Not until I see who that is.” Ikkaku kept his eyes locked onto the top of that person’s head. He couldn’t see them past the group that had formed, couldn’t see their face, but he had a feeling. It was almost akin to hope, but he hadn’t let himself hope she’d show up in ages. 

And then the battles started. The unseated fighting for low seats, and, eventually, they would be allowed to fight for the upper seats. Until then, however, they would stand to the side, watch. 

“Baldy!” Yachiru bounced down from Kenpachi’s shoulder, landing onto Ikkaku’s, and, for once, he didn’t let the nickname get to him. “Who are you staring at?” 

That drew Kenpachi’s attention as well, from the battle down to his third seat, whose eyes hadn’t moved from the color. Ikkaku didn’t answer at first, ignoring Yachiru’s questions, until she tried to bite the top of his head, and he huffed, looking away from who he hoped it was for the first time since the brawl had started. 

“I’m just getting my hopes up, is all.” 

“I don’t think it’s getting your hopes up.” Yumichika leaned over a bit. “This is the first time you’ve even seen a hint of her for years now.” 

“That’s why it is getting my hopes up.” 

“Who?” Yachiru bounced around to hang off of Ikkaku’s neck, and he sighed heavily, holding up her weight easily. 

“Her name’s Yamichi...” His eyes tracked across the fight, frowning now that he had lost sight of her. “She’s my sister.” 

Yachiru went silent, eyes going wide, before beginning to swing herself off of Ikkaku’s neck. “You have a sister?!” 

He sighed, lifting her up carefully and handing her back off to Kenpachi, who shifted her back up onto his shoulder. “Mhm. Lost track of her a good few years back. When I stopped taking those random days off out to the Rukongai.” His eyes scanned the battle, but still didn’t see her, and he let his shoulders slump a bit, leaning back against the wall. 

“What’s she look like?” Yachiru called from Kenpachi’s shoulder, and he looked up, realizing she would have a better chance of seeing her. 

“Purple.” 

Yachiru nodded, a girl on a mission as she stood on top of Kenpachi’s shoulder, balancing herself with a hand on his head. Kenpachi didn’t react much, but did have his other arm up around his chest to catch her if she pitched forwards. Her eyes scanned the group, before she lit up and pointed. “There!” 

Ikkaku followed where she pointed, and caught sight of her just as the shinigami she was facing released his blade. She hadn’t done the same, it seemed, but he still couldn’t see her face. Couldn’t tell if it was her. Still, he couldn’t stop the hope of it. 

“If it is her.” He sent a grin up at Kenpachi, knowing Yachiru was staring down the purple haired girl in the battle now, just in case. “She’s gonna want forth seat.” 

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, and Ikkaku shrugged. “Yumichika likes the kanji for five too much to move up to fourth seat. Wouldn’t really matter if our ranking up here is out of order, even if she isn’t stronger than him.” 

“I think it would be nice to find out.” Yumichika hummed, then blinked in surprise. “How in the world-” 

He turned, recatching the purple and then grinned. “That’s gotta be her.” 

The battle had progressed, the Shinigami’s released blade having gotten longer, for one, and he had used that to jab at her. She had dodged, but it must have caught her hair tie, releasing the bun that her hair had been in moments before. Ikkaku’s grin only grew, watching as her demeanor shifted, as if she was taking this battle seriously now. The shinigami was down in seconds, and she slipped off to the side, pulling a spare hair tie off her wrist, sinking into the shadows to put her hair back up. 

“By her hair?” Yumichika sent a look to him, and Ikkaku sent one back. 

“How many people have you see with that much hair, let alone that color? No, that’s gotta be my Yamichi.” 

Yamichi’s hair was back up, at least out of the way, and she was back in, eyes darting around. They slid right past the four of them against the wall, and Ikkaku grinned. 

“Can I jump in now? Think it’d be funny.” 

There was a moment’s pause, before Kenpachi nodded, and Ikkaku and Yumichika pushed off the wall, disappearing into the fray. Kenpachi was sure to follow in a minute or so, but for now, Ikkaku was on a mission. 

He didn’t go for her immediately, but danced around where she was, releasing his zanpakuto into it’s spear form before he got to her. 

The strike came from behind, but not aiming to even cut her, flying past her cheek. Yamichi spun around, eyes narrowed and focused, the hollow mask necklace untucked from it’s spot, and she was already blocking a second blow before Ikkaku registered. 

He knew the moment that she realized who she was fighting, watching the recognition fly past her eyes, before her grin grew and she threw herself into the fight all the more. 

Kenpachi came in moments later, and even then, not many seemed to give him a good fight, as it always had been. It didn’t matter. He and Yamichi hadn’t sparred in years, and Ikkaku realized all at once how much he missed it. 

“C’mon, you’re holding out on me, Yami!” Ikkaku almost pouted, as he drove her further and further back, away from where the collected injured unseated officers were scatted, so they could really spar. Yamichi grinned, all sharp teeth and bright eyes. 

“My Shikai is a ranged weapon, Kaku. Heard Squad Eleven prefers when you don’t.” She dodged under the spear, kicking a foot out into his stomach. “Besides, I can beat you without it.” 

Ikkaku laughed. “There you fuckin’ are!” 

She didn’t, but Ikkaku would be the first to admit she got close, even as he stood above her with his spear hovering over her throat. Yamichi grinned up at him, blood closing one of her eyes, and took his hand to pull her up, the two of them leaning against each other. 

“Wow.” Yumichika clapped, pushing away from the wall that he had settled himself against, where he had been watching both the fight, and the Squad Four recruits gather up the Squad Eleven recruits. “That was fun. Looks like she could beat you if she had been in Shikai.” 

Yamichi grinned, leaning herself against her zanpakuto, holding out a hand towards Yumichika. “Probably would have, but even with the close range abilities of my shikai, it’s still mostly a ranged weapon. Thought it more fun to go at it close range.” Yumichika shook her hand carefully, and she grinned. “Also I’m not wearing the gloves.” 

“So.” The group’s eyes shifted distinctly upwards as Kenpachi finally spoke up, Yachiru hanging off his shoulder, hiding her grin, though her bright eyes shone above it. “Heard you’d want fourth seat.” 

Yamichi shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, I didn’t fight the current fourth-” 

“There is no current fourth.” Yumichika interrupted. “Currently it’s me technically, but I wouldn’t want the forth seat anyways. It’s either three or five for me.” 

Yamichi stared at him quietly, before she nodded carefully. 

“You can have fourth.” Kenpachi grunted. “Got close enough to winning.”

She nodded, then wavered, closing her eyes for a moment. “Woo. Blood loss. Forgot about that one.” 

Ikkaku popped open the back of his zanpakuto, taking some of the paste from it, before carefully applying it to the cut above Yamichi’s eye. She stood still enough for it, closing both her eyes. 

“You two might want to get down to the forth squad.” 

“I wanna go!” Yachiru finally burst out. “I wanna talk to Baldy’s sister!” 

Yamichi peeked open her eye, amused. “Baldy?” 

“Shut up, Yamichi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is catboyangels if you wanna ask more questions about yamichi ! or if you wanna request me write normal Bleach stuff too!


End file.
